


Who Are You?

by heavenlygold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a not so happy ending, Criminal Mastermind Draco, Detective AU, Detective Harry, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Perhaps A Pt.2?, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlygold/pseuds/heavenlygold
Summary: Harry Potter, world class detective was sure he would catch Vallas, a criminal mastermind in time or even with a little time to spare but the clock is ticking and Vallas is not Harry thought he would be nor behind bars. With the clock ticking and death creeping up slowing behind him will Harry be able to outrun death?





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is a late night, pulled this straight out of nowhere sort of fic so nothing rlly major.

"Harry Potter, detective extraordinare, sitting right in front of me, like an animal ready for killing,"

Harry was in deep shit. Across from him stood a man with platinum hair, slicked back like an old-timey drug trafficker except, the man in front of him was much, much, much more dangerous.

This man in front of him, according to the file that was given to him, answered to the name of Vallas. He didn't even have a first name, he was only given one, like a celebrity. But Harry knew that Vallas wasn't the only name this man went by. This man, or what was left of a man.

Vallas went by hundreds of different names, each name dealing with a different crime. Vallas in particular dealt with assinations and murders, Harry had speculated that Vallas had killed over 200 people in less than two years.

Vallas held a cigarette in one hand, a handgun in the other. His movements were casual as if that moment was a normal Tuesday night. But for Harry that day could be his last.

The only reason Harry took that case was because he was tight on money. No big cases needed to be solved, no murders that lead to dead ends. The case seemed straightfoward enough, all he needed to do was collect some information on Vallas but he was wrong, oh how wrong he was.

Harry twisted his wrists, desperately trying to free himself. The cuffs that Vallas had put on himself dug viciously into his wrists. That was his first time ever doubting whether or not he'd come out of his endeavours alive. Throughout his entire career, he lived carelessly, only wanting the payment at the end. He did not care for justice, only money. Harry beliefs were simple, you're either with the law or against. Harry himself was with the law, but it was for his personal gain, not every detective is has a kind heart.

"Harry Potter," Vallas mused, "Walking straight into my open arms,"

"Just. Let. Me. Go," Harry said, his voice laced with hatred.

Vallas grinned, his teeth glinting in the the dim light. He had a fox-like face and walked with the air and grace of royalty.

"A murderer with a trigger finger," Vallas said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "And a detective tied to a chair,"  
  
Harry contemplated begging, Vallas was known to ruthlessly kill anyone who got in his way but maybe, just maybe Vallas would feel merciful. But Harry never begged and he told himself the first day he started as a detective that he never would.

"So detective, amuse me," Vallas said, leaning in towards Harry before blowing smoke in his face. "Tell me about yourself and then maybe I'll let you scamper away back to the police with your tail between your legs,"

"I-I...my name is Harry Potter, I'm a detective and-" Harry began but Vallas interrupted before he could continue. "Yes, yes I'm getting bored now, yada yada, maybe I should just shoot you," He said grinning maniacally at Harry.

Harry swallowed thickly, before muttering angrily,   
"Maybe you should tell me about yourself then, if my story doesn't suffice,"

That seemed to interest Vallas a smidge, or at least distract him while Harry tried desperately to think of a way of escape. "Well, Mr. Potter, if you really insist, let me tell you a little secret, my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy, you should consider yourself lucky, not a single person has ever known my true name. Unfortunately anybody who does know true my name is dead and you will be very soon,"

Draco sighed as he took a deep, long drag of his cigarette before crushing it beneath his shoe.

"Might as well get this over and done with, Harry," Draco said sympathetically before holding the handgun and putting it between Harry's eyes.

"Please," Harry said quietly, looking into Draco's steely grey eyes.

"Don't beg," Draco said, tutting to himself, "What happened to your strong-willed and masculine façade?"

"Please," Harry said again, his voice barely but a whisper.

"It was nice meeting you, Harry, but unfortunately you are not the chosen one to save the day,"

Harry closed his eyes and all he could feel Draco brush his lips against his but before he knew it, everything was gone.

 

fin.


End file.
